The Wish
by Slayer3
Summary: Two NJ shippers get sucked into the VIPverse. Wackiness ensues.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Wish

Summary: Two N/J Shippers get transported to the VIP verse. Wackiness ensues.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Humor/Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP 

Timeline: VIP Season Three

Dedicated: This is dedicated to every n/j shipper who screamed at the TV "Just say it already' while throwing the remote in the same general direction during that infamous scene in Run Val Run.

Chapter One: I wish…

The sun is shining and the leaves have turned their beautiful fall colors. It's a beautiful fall day in the town of College Park. It's the middle of the fall semester at the University of Maryland, and students on and off campus are busy studying for their midterm exams, that coming week. Two friends are taking a break from studying for exams. In a two-room apartment two girls are sitting on the couch in the living room watching T.V. The two girls Dawn and Faith have been inseparable since they came to the university. They are alike in every way, except that Dawn is a few inches taller than Faith, and has a lighter complexion. Faith on the other hand has a darker complexion but that never mattered to them, they were practically like sisters. They are watching their favorite T.V show VIP just like they did every Saturday afternoon. But little did they know that two little words would change their otherwise normal day. They like millions of other girls in the country are ogling over the incredibly hot actor Dustin Nguyen who plays Johnny Loh on the show. While they were watching the show, they were having one of their many discussions about which actor was hotter James Marsters who plays Spike on Buffy or Dustin Nguyen who plays Johnny Loh on VIP. "What do you mean Spike's hotter than Johnny?" Faith says with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Well…I mean Johnny's hot and all, but Spikes all immortal and a vampire, and plus who else could pull off that look anyway?" Dawn says with a semi defiant look on her face.

_What is she talking about?_ Faith thinks then she says, " Have you lost your mind! Johnny's way hotter than Spike" with that she throws a pillow at Dawn.

"Hey! What was…? Oh no…that's it! This means war!" says Dawn trying to sound angry. She picked up another pillow and threw it back in Faiths direction. 

That one act of 'war' escalated into the two girls running around the apartment chasing each other with pillows in their all the while trying to watch the show.  This went on for a few more minutes, until Dawn realized "Oh my god we're missing it!" With that both girls quickly made their way to back to the couch. 

"You do know its all your fault, Faith"

"What? My fault! I wasn't the one…." Faith was about to finish her 'defense' when Dawn shushed her.

As they're watching the screen, what's taking place is beginning to frustrate and annoy them. They both sit silence for a few seconds until Faith speaks up and says" This is soo annoying! I mean sheesh! Why doesn't she just say it already!"

"Tell me about it I heard she never really says it…I hate it when they do that…build up the suspense for nothing…"Dawn says agreeing

"Oh my you I know what? I wish we were there so we could give her a piece of our minds" Faith says angrily as she launches the remote at the T.V screen.

Meanwhile in an apartment one floor up from the girls apartment a young woman is growing increasing irritable at the all the commotion that seems to be happening in the floor beneath her. Halley seems like every young college student, but she really is not. You see Halley is a wish granting demon, and right now her wish is for these girls to be quiet, so as soon as she heard Faith utter the words 'I wish" she morphed into her demon visage and said "Done".

With that word Dawn and Faiths apartment is filled a white light, and suddenly the girls find themselves on the floor of a white windowless room. They look around and realize they aren't alone in this room. There are about four other people in there with them.

"Uh…Dawn? I hate to sound cliché but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore?"  Faith says slowly getting up

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Dawn whispers, while getting up off the floor.

"Um I don't know…" Faith says looking around, and what she sees leaves her speechless. Dawn is getting tired of waiting for Faith to tell her where they are, turns around and looks in where Faith is looking at says " Oh. My…We're, we're…that-that's…oh, my…He-he…he's sooo hot!" as she's speaking she's beginning to hyperventilate.

"It-its okay Dawn, breathe, breathe… Its, its..he-he , he…." Faith says trying to come up with more to say but she cant so she just stands there with her mouth open.

Meanwhile Nikki is getting quite agitated at the girls admiration of Johnny so she gets in their faces and in a semi threatening voice says "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Well…umm…I-I'm F-faith, and this…is-is…D-dawn…"Faith says grabbing Dawns arm and backing away slowly from Nikki.

"Yeah , we, we're um…um…watching…TV… and…and…now… we're…here.." Dawn says still holding on to Faiths arm.

"OW! What the hell was that!" Tasha says rubbing her head with her hand. She began to look around to see what it was exactly that hit her. As she's looking she sees a T.V remote on the floor. _How did this get here…Hmm…Maybe our two visitors know…_With that she begins her interrogation of the now terrified girls.

"Now remind me again how you two supposedly got here? Yeah you were watching TV, and as you put it, now you're here. Uh, huh likely story, so tell me who exactly do you work for? Did he(pointing to a camera in the wall) put you up to this?" She says walking menacingly towards the girls.

Not liking the way this was going Johnny speaks up and says " Hey, that's enough. I mean they don't look like a threat to me. They just look sacred"

" Sacred huh? Well they didn't look too sacred when they were ogling at you." Nikki spat

"Now, Now Miss Franco there's no need to get jealous." Says a voice seemingly from above.

"Jealous? I'll show you jealous….I…."

"Now aren't you a feisty one. Now these two weren't in my plan, but what can I say the more the merrier." The voice laughs evilly.

Now the girls seemingly normal Saturday afternoon has turned into a fight for their lives.

A/N: I hope you all liked it…Please review..


	2. 

Title: The Wish

Summary: Two N/J Shippers get transported to the VIP verse. Wackiness ensues.

Rating: PG

Flavor: Humor/Drama/Romance

Disclaimer: Pam, SPE, J.M Lawton own VIP

Timeline: VIP Season Three

Dedicated: This is dedicated to every n/j shipper who screamed at the TV "Just say it already' while throwing the remote in the same general direction during that infamous scene in Run Val Run.

A/N: Sorry for the late update.My muse decided to take really long vacation...Hopfully the next chapter wont take as long to update although im not making any promises...

Chapter Two: Famous last words

When last we left our two heros, I mean shippers, they were in the fight for their lives, in a white windowless room, where you could cut the tension with a knife..A really really sharp knife...with sharp jagged edges and....Umm..anyway...Like I was saying when we last left our two heros they were feeling a range of emotions from olging Johnny to sheer terror. Alas let us see what challenges our heros are facing....On with the show..I mean story....:

"Well Nikki, I guess you're not the one only who thinks Johnny is totally hot." Kay says using her digibra.

"What? When did I? I never…Well I might've but…I didn't…that was completely different." Nikki says blushing slightly.

Noticing Nikki's reaction Johnny put his arm around and her says " Aww…Nikki I didn't know you thought I was totally hot?" with a huge grin on his face. Meanwhile Nikki's face is slowly turning beet red.

"Aww that's soo sweet…" Dawn and Faith say at the same time.

"I hate to interrupt this very touching moment, but you've got a job to do." The Spider says by way of a video camera from his office.

"He's going to tell us his evil plan now"-Faith whispers to Dawn

"Yeah but why do they always tell them their evil plan?I mean dont they know that its not going to work?" Dawn whispers back

"Well you know you cant make it too complicated...I mean the show is only 1 hour, 45 minutes without the commercials, so there's only so much they can do in that amount of time" Faith explains. Dawn nodds in agreenment as she and Faith prepare to hear the Spiders "evil plan".

But before he could explain his evil plan, Tasha upon heaing the word show decided it was time to grill the girls again...show..._Show? What show? I **knew** these girls must know more than theyre telling Ill just have to find out what exactly theyre up to_ with that she began her interrogation of the girls once more " Show? What show are you talking about?" she said with her trademark you-better-tell-me-what-youre-up-to-or-else voice.

Terrified once again the girls just stood there for a moment until Faith gathered all her courage her voice shaking expressing the sheer terror that was welling up inside her "Uh...well...Like we said before...We were..umm..watching tv...and wham now we're here...." as she spoke Dawn grabbed her arm as they cowerd in fear bracing for the wrath of Tasha.

"Uh huh, that still doesnt explain why you said show? Now what show are you talking about? Answer me!?" Tasha said with a meancing look on her face.

But before either of the girls could answer her Johnny who had moved from his position next to Nikki spoke up said "Tasha, I think **I** should be the one asking them the questions okay?" Not wanting the spider to think that there was dissention in the ranks, Tasha reluctantly obliged, and allowed Johnny to be where the girls were. He went up to the terrified girls and with a soft voice said " I think what Tasha wants to know is how exactly you got here...Can you tell me exactly what happend?" ...

Relaxing a little Faith replied" Well first we were studying for our midterms you know,but then we decided to take a break f-from that s-so we c-could watch our favorite show...."

"And what is your favorite show?"

"V-v-i-p" Faith replied

"VIP?" Johnny said with a confused look on his face " Whats that?"

Both girls looked at each other, for a moment until Dawn finnally said " VIP is a s-show, about umm..this girl who works at a hot-dog stand, when this movie star guy asks her out a date to this function thingy, and when they get to the function thingy she saves his life from these..bad guys, and hes soo grateful t-that he tells everyone that shes the worlds greatest bodyguard..B-but s-she isnt..S-so....." she nudges her friend to finish the explaination " Y-yeah shes not so..umm..like shes this figure head type person, a-and umm... yeah...Ooo..there's this really hot guy on the show..hes all Jet Li... -ish and...all...." she stops abruptly when she notices that Nikki is giving her the evil eye again, confused at first for a moment, until she realizes that she had been staring deep into his eyes again, embarrassed she shys away.

"Uh huh and whats this girls name?" Johnny continues, still not putting all the pieces together...

"V-vallery Irons..." Faith responds looking down the whole time, so she wouldnt get lost in his eyes again.

_Vallery Irons? No...they couldnt be talking about....Not Val?!_ Tasha thinks _Hmm...Let me make sure Im hearing what i think im hearing...._ " So youre telling me that this whole thing is a t.v show?" she says in a firm but not threatening tone.

Faith looks at Dawn, and nods.

"Uh huh so explain to me the events that led to you being here?" Tasha says questioningly...

"W-well..Like we told you before we were watching our favorite show VIP, a-and umm...w-we were waiting for umm Nikki to tell Johnny that she loved him, but she didnt and we were umm..really mad..so we..um...said that we wished we were on the show s-so we could give her a piece of our minds....Cause they so belong together...." Dawn says looking at Faith waiting for her to finish for her..."Y-yeah ever since t-that incident last season with the van and the kissing.." Faith continues still trying futilely to not ogle at Johnny...

"Y-you know about that?How?When did...? But I wasnt...that..wasnt...I..." suddenly Nikki was at loss for words, which only got worse when she turned around and saw that Johnny had a huge grin on his face, slowly her face turned the color of the lipstick she was wearing.

"See we arent the only ones who think you guys are meant to be" Kay says using her digi-bra.

"Ahem! Now...this is all very touching...But can we **please **move on here...Sheesh..." The Spider says exasperated

"He's finnally going to tell us his evil plan" Dawn whispers to Faith, who for the second time eagerly awaits what diabolical plan this particular villain has in store.

"Enough with the evil plan...!You people watch too much tv..Anyway..like I was saying...You guys have a job to do..." as he was about to divulge his diabolical scheme, Dawn piped up and said "Well what is it this time? Global domination?Its global domination isnt it..?"

Taken aback by her comment for a moment, he regained his composure and responded by saying "Its not global domination for your information...Its more like revenge...Payback..."

"Thats it?!Sheesh you villians sure arent very original...Revenge is **soo** last season..." Dawn says annoyed.

"Yeah some evil genius you are..Ive heard better evil plots on Kim Possible..Atleast Dr. Drakken is original...although hes not too bright..alot like **some **people I know..."Faith says agitated...

Hearing this exchange Tasha speaks up and says to the girls in her patented you-better-cut-it-out-whatever-it-is-youre-doing-or-else voice "What are you guys trying to do?Get us all killed?!"

"Oh calm down Tasha.Dont have a cow...Look we know how this episode ends cause we watched it on kazza last night." Faith says confidently no longer fearing the wrath of Tasha.

"Kazza? whats that?" Johnny questioned

Dawn was about to reply when Kay interupted her and said using her digi-bra " Kazza is a website in which you pay a monthly fee to download unlimited episodes of your favorite tv show, before and after its already aired."

Tasha curious to know exactly how much the girls know about the 'show' restarts her interrogation but with alot less bite " So...how does this 'epidsode' end?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Dawn gave Faith a look that said 'You do it" and she relunctantly obliged and started her explaination ..." Well lets see...it ends with the bad guys getting their butts kicked, followed by partying at Foam, in which Kay asks Nikki what exactly she was going to say to Johnny as they were facing an early date with death, and of course she didnt say what you wanted her to say which was that she loves Johnny...But **noo**....what does she say...something lame about buying her a drink if they get out there alive...We were soo mad...The whole time we're like 'shes finnally going to tell him' but as usual the **stupid** writers give us hope of a nice shippy ending and then dash our hopes all in one fell swoop...Its really beginning to get on our nerves...I mean first with the van and the kissing, and now with almost saying it but not saying it...We've had..Enough with the flirting and denial of said flirting....Either she loves him or she doesnt...Honestly some people...." she ends her speach with a glare of her own at Nikki..

_But I do love him...I love him soo much...I mean hes not unlovable...I mean hes really cute....more than cute..Hes hot!....Hes lips are just...I wonder what would happen if I kissed him again...Bad Nikki. stop thinking about kissing Johnny...even though hes sexy and hot...and...those abs..are..stop it..stop it..Oh come on Nikki you cant stop yourself..I can so..Can not.."Can so!" _Nikki blurts out revealing the inner turmoil thats going on inside of her, with everyone staring at her she quickly covers up her outburst by saying" I mean..We can so get out of here..yeah..." her face still turing beet red from embarrassment..

"Yeah whatever I like I was saying before I was interupted, you guys have a job to do....Youll be taken to a van where there will enough weapons to arm a small army..If any of you try anything funny Ill restart your wristbands and its bye bye VIP.." The Spider said laughing evilly..

Faith and Dawn both rolled their eyes and realized that they had had knowledge that the Spider didnt..And they were going to use it to their advatange..When they first got there they jsut wanted to go home, but now they wanted to make some changes..First of which was to get Nikki to admit that she had feelings for Johnny.Maybe this wasnt soo bad after all...The villian seemed as competant as the evil Dr Drakken on Kim Possible...Maybe just maybe itll all work out. after all..Perhaps theyll have that nice shippy ending afterall..As soon as they foiled the spiders evil yet tragically flawed plan..

* * *

A/N: This chapter was more funny than shippy..The next two will get shippier..I promise..wink wink...And remember the more reviews i get the faster i write..:)


End file.
